


First Watch

by belmione



Series: Self-Serving She-Ra Smut Anthology [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora bottoms for the first time and what happens next will warm your heart, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Strapping, getting adora to calm down with the power of getting absolutely railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/pseuds/belmione
Summary: Adora and Huntara share a brief encounter in a supply closet at Brightmoon. Set in the brief interval Huntara is at Brightmoon.The first in a series of flowery and emotionally-entangled smut fics feat. every wlw ship from She-Ra I can fathom because I ship absolutely everything.
Relationships: Adora & Huntara (She-Ra), Adora/Huntara (She-Ra)
Series: Self-Serving She-Ra Smut Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546117
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	First Watch

“Do you remember the supply closet on the third floor?”

“Mmh,” she murmurs, barely able to respond when Huntara is pressing against her, pinning her against the wall, kissing her languidly just under her jaw. 

It was a poorly-kept secret that the third floor supply closet, close enough to the dormitories to sneak in and tucked away from most of the main guard patrols, was a place for hushed meetings in the dead of night, a place to hide the kinds of love that are forbidden to Horde soldiers. One brave pair even carved their initials into the wall there, close to the floor by the baseboards, a small attempt at rebellion. Only those there for like purposes would ever find it.

There’s no need to hide here. There’s a room that’s Adora’s here, one to call her own that has a sanctity that others will respect, but she supposes old habits die hard. Sometimes the openness of that room makes her too nervous for the kinds of kisses she’s giving her. Small spaces like this, small enough that their breaths reverberate, close and loud, have always felt safer to Adora. 

“Wait,” her eyes fly open just after she closes them, the image of the stuffy and small closet in the Fright Zone rushing back after a moment. “You’re ‘H,’ aren’t you?”

She remembers the two clumsily scrawled initials. _ H + V _

Huntara smiles, a little crooked. There’s no need to answer.

“Who is V?” Adora presses

“I’ll tell if you do,” she volleys back, taunting a little. “Who were you in the supply closet with, Blondie?”

Adora flushes brilliantly. It’s the last thing she wants to talk about

“Aw, touchy subject? Some things need to be left alone, don’t they?” she quirks an eyebrow, somewhere between teasing and annoyance.

Normally Adora would balk at the implication of forgetting Catra. But now Adora’s head is filled with the sight of her half-consumed by a void collapsing in around them, sullying the sweet memories of her she’s been holding on to the entire time they’ve been apart. She can’t forget the sound of her voice and the sight of a vicious grin, both of them warped and lopsided and not quite like her. 

“Yeah,” she agrees, breathy between memories that knock the wind out of her every time they flash behind her eyes and the warm and expert kisses Huntara leaves down her neck and across her collarbone. 

“Yeah,” Huntara confirms, firm and final, making it clear she doesn’t intend to talk about her past either. But any embarrassment Adora could muster is drowned when Huntara closes her mouth around her breast and she’s reduced to pitiful whimpers, trying her best to muffle them with her hand.

“Mmh,” she laughs a little around her. “Anyone ever tell you you’re too tense?”

Adora can’t answer, can only thrash around a little, the feeling too good and too welcome to be contained any longer.

“You’re stiff as a board. Relax, no one’s going to hear you. Forget all that, forget your little ex from the supply closet,” she tells her, moving to envelop her other breast, hand reaching up to tease the first. “Hopefully when I’m done with you you’ll forget your own name,” she grins before taking her in her mouth and Adora couldn’t muffle the sound any longer even if she wanted to. She moans, long and tortured, voice cracking a little. Huntara laughs under her breath, satisfied. 

Adora begins to unravel as she teases her mercilessly.

“Are you going to sit there and let me do this or are you going to speak up and tell me what you want?” Huntara asks after Adora's hips jerk involuntarily. The taunt in her voice sends a rush of annoyance up Adora's spine 

“I don't care,” she bites back. She normally wouldn't snap so, but there's something about Huntara that makes her want to relinquish her control, to make decisions and reason a distant memory. “Do whatever you want.”

Huntara raises an eyebrow. 

“Seriously? And here I had you pegged as a control freak. Whatever floats your boat,” she shrugs, but that's the last of any sort of nonchalance from her. She kisses Adora with a strength that makes her knees weak.

Before Adora can get her bearings, Huntara puts her warm and rough hands around Adora's legs, hooking her arms under her and effortlessly lifting her. Adora yelps, half shocked and half pleased, draping her arms across her shoulders and crossing her legs around her waist. 

“You're sure you want me to do whatever I want?” she asks and Adora is about to bite back when she looks and sees that Huntara has shimmied her shorts down. There’s a harness slung around her hips. She blinks, eyes wide, staring. When did she put that on? Or did she have it on the whole time?

“You've never done this before, have you?” Huntara asks knowingly, taking in Adora’s nonplussed expression.

“N-not that, no,” she nods to her hips, flushed. “I-I didn’t know you could do that.”

“You want to try it?” she smirks.

"_Yes _,” Adora nods and doesn’t care if she seems inexperienced or awkward for it.

Huntara kisses her again and slips between her legs so fluidly and easily Adora can’t help but sigh, somewhere between relief and ecstasy.

There’s something so wonderfully automatic about this rhythm they slip into, familiar even though it’s new to Adora. What’s perhaps more wonderful is this sense of a familiarity that doesn’t include Catra, a comfort that comes from something and someone else. 

Even thoughts of how wonderful this is are erased soon enough when Huntara slips a hand between them, between her legs, to tease Adora more as she moves against her. Adora yelps and can’t do anything but cling tighter to her shoulders. 

Huntara holds her so effortlessly, moves without breaking a sweat, doesn’t have to ask what Adora wants. She either seems to know innately or she’s just that good. Adora isn’t sure which and doesn’t care. She’s too happy to be able to forget the whys and wherefores of it all and be reduced to this bundle of tense nerves and tenser muscles.

As Adora starts to feel as if her entire body is tightening, bracing itself, she starts to stammer , words escaping without being able to stop them.

“I..._ yes _...f-faster-”

Huntara obliges with little more than a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

It isn’t long before it all surges with a force that’s nearly blinding. She jerks forward and calls out, and at first her throat can’t make any sound. When it finally does crack, it’s a shrill and high shriek that Adora can’t believe is coming from her and can’t control.

“_That _they might’ve heard,” Huntara chuckles as Adora shudders still jerking a little bit here and there.

“I don’t care,” Adora murmurs, slumped back against the wall. Her limbs feel pleasantly weak and warm. She isn’t sure how long she can keep holding on to Huntara like this. As if she can read her mind, Huntara gently sits with her.

“Exactly. You’re catching on”

“Mmh,” Adora nods. 

The next thing she knows, she’s waking up in Huntara’s arms. She’s walking with her through Brightmoon’s hallways. The first thing Adora does is frantically look down.

“Do you really think I’d bring you out here naked?” she asks, eyebrows raised.

“I guess not. Wait, I fell asleep, didn’t I?” she starts, panicked.

Huntara cackles.

“Pretty much right away, yeah, you did.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Adora flushes a brilliant red and covers her face.

“Relax,” Huntara rolls her eyes. “You can make it up to me another night if it bothers you so much.”

“Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you to your room? What else would I be doing?”

“S-Sorry, I don’t know,” Adora stammers.

“Why, would your little ex have left you in the broom closet all night?” she snorts.

Adora shrugs.

“Honestly, your guess is as good as mine on that one.”

“Yeah, well I don’t do that,” Huntara answers, firm. Adora lets her carry her for a moment before she speaks.

“I’d tell you to put me down but I don't really know if I could walk if I tried, to be honest,” she mutters. 

Huntara barks a laugh.

“That good, huh? Thanks, Blondie, I appreciate it.”

When they get to her room, Huntara places her gently on the bed and turns. Adora stammers and can’t find the words. She just stares at Huntara, unsure how to ask her to stay. They’re not dating. They’re not even friends. They’re little more than acquaintances. But the need not to be left alone here is so overwhelming it chokes her. She reaches out and grasps her hand, vice-like.

Huntara looks back at her. When she takes in Adora’s expression, she closes her eyes for just a moment, with a sigh. 

“Don’t worry, kid, I’m not going anywhere if you don't want me to.”

Adora can't even manage to say thank you. She just nods, swallowing a lump in her throat. 

"Go to sleep," Huntara tells her, settling in the window sill, watching Brightmoon's grounds with a quiet severity before turning to Adora. Her features soften. "I've got the first watch.”

Adora doesn't check under her pillow tonight for the knife before she falls asleep. She drifts off easily, watching Huntara's calculated gaze as she keeps watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Also, I'm going to do quite a few of these, so let me know what other pairings you want to see.


End file.
